doswarriorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Dynasty Warriors 8/Weapons
The weapon system in Dynasty Warriors 8 is relatively the same as [[Dynasty Warriors 7/Weapon Movesets|''Dynasty Warriors 7's system]] with several tweaks and new features for its presentation. In Story Mode, weapons can be bought from the blacksmith during pre-battle camp segments and may vary in quality depending on the level of difficulty chosen. Generic officers now drop weapon boxes containing types already owned by the player whereas unique characters leave behind their signature weapon upon being defeated. Some have rare variations that share the same appearance but come with fixed attributes. Final weapons have returned and can only be obtained in higher difficulty levels such as "Hard" or "Chaos". Players can carry up to 1,000 weapons after unlocking every character. Weapon seals from the previous title are replaced with a tempering system similar to the ''Warriors Orochi series. Players can use this system to modify their weapons with 40 different weapon attributes. There are two main forms of tempering: Temper (which fuses two weapons of the same type together using various materials) and Reforge (exchanges three weapons and materials to create two different but stronger weapons). The resulting attribute change is randomized and players must weigh their customization options carefully. The 1.03 patch update in the Japanese version alleviates this problem somewhat by allowing other attributes to help increase existing ones. Tempering can only be done in Ambition Mode once the blacksmith shop has been appropriately expanded. While weapons are also sold in this mode, they increase in quantity and gain better attributes as the facility's rank becomes higher. This also applies to weapons acquired from other facilities. A new weapon affinity system is in place with three properties: Heaven (天'''), '''Earth (地'''), and '''Man (人'). They have a triangular relationship for their affinity with one another and are randomly assigned to weapons. Disadvantageous weapons will cause an opponent to receive less damage and immunity to interrupts from attacks while an advantageous one has the opposite effect. *'Man trumps Heaven. *'Earth' is superior to Man. *'Heaven' has an advantage over Earth. New weapon affinities provide different effects depending on the weapon type used by the player and their opponents. *'Storm Rush' - Enables player to break enemy guard and attack rapidly. Hits as long as the opponent's weapon affinity is worse and their spirit gauge (represented by a small blue polygon divided into sections) is depleted. *'Switch Counter' - Also known as Variable Counter in the Japanese version. When facing an opponent with an advantageous weapon affinity (symbolized by a red danger mark), the player can perform a counterattack to blow surrounding enemies away whilst switching weapons. *'Rage' - Known in the Japanese version as Awakening Musou. Activated by tapping the R3 button once the Rage bar is filled up, this effect greatly increases the player's stats and allows them to perform an Rage attack. If the attack is used to defeat multiple enemies and exceeds more than a certain amount of hits, it will turn into a True Rage attack which causes the fallen to drop better stat-increasing items. During this state, the player's Musou stacks will merge into a single gauge reminiscent to those seen in past titles. Universal weapon mastery is affected by the levels of a character using it as an EX weapon. Once obtained and equipped, characters can activate weapon proficiency skills regardless of the character's proficiency. Gender restrictions are removed and players can no longer equip different weapons during battle. Weapon Types Every weapon type is divided into four different action skills introduced in Dynasty Warriors 7: Xtreme Legends. It also contains the names of their respective EX wielders for this game. :* only available in Shin Sangoku Musou 7: Moushouden. Wind Master Weapons *'Spear' - Ma Chao *'Pike' - Lu Meng *'Double Voulge' - Wei Yan *'Great Sword' - Guan Ping *'Club' - Xu Zhu *'Gloves' - Meng Huo *'Halberd' - Lu Bu *'Twin Axes' - Zhang Liao *'Lance' - Deng Ai *'Twin Rods' - Taishi Ci *'Axe' - Dian Wei *'Tonfa' - Sun Ce *'Crossbow' - Lianshi *'Arm Cannon' - Guo Huai *'Brush' - Ma Dai *'Dagger Axe' - Yueying *'Bomb' - Dong Zhuo *'Short Pike' - Han Dang *'Great Axe' - Xu Huang *'Mace' - Pang De *'Spiked Shield' - Cao Ren *'Arm Blade' - Huang Gai *'Circle Blade' - Ding Feng *'Siege Spear' - Xiahou Ba *'Bow & Rod' - Xiahou Yuan *'Wheeled Halberd' - Li Dian *'Rake' - Lu Su *'Dual-Headed Mace' - Guan Yinping *'Rotating Crossbow' - DLC Dasher Weapons *'Sword' - Sun Quan *'Rapier' - Liu Shan *'War Fan' - Zhuge Liang *'Twin Swords' - Liu Bei *'Throwing Knives' - Wang Yuanji *'Chain & Sickle' - Jia Xu *'Nunchaku' - Guan Suo *'Staff' - Zhou Yu *'Bow' - Huang Zhong *'Shaman Rod' - Zhang Jiao *'Iron Fan' - Xiaoqiao *'Sword & Shield' - Xingcai *'Flying Swords' - Zhong Hui *'Curved Sword' - Zhou Tai *'Claws' - Zhang He *'Wheels' - Sun Shangxiang *'Chain Whip' - Diaochan *'Spinner' - Bao Sanniang *'Flute' - Zhenji *'Harp' - Cai Wenji *'Orb & Scepter' - Guo Jia *'Trishula' - Wang Yi *'Pugil Stick' - Daqiao *'Lightning Sword' - Sima Shi *'Boomerang' - Zhurong *'Sword & Hook' - Xu Shu *'Swallow Swords' - Lu Xun *'Three Sectional Staff' - Ling Tong *'Shadow Fan' - Pang Tong *'Extension Blade' - Yuan Shao *'Dual Hookblades' - Yue Jin *'Wingblades' - Guan Xing *'Throwing Axes' - Jia Chong *'Wired Gloves' - Zhang Chunhua *'Sabaton' - DLC *'Eimei Daggers' - DLC *'Twin Fans' - DLC *'Tactic Scroll' - Chen Gong * Shadow Sprinter Weapons *'Flail' - Gan Ning *'Podao' - Xiahou Dun *'Twin Pike' - Zhang Fei *'General's Sword' - Cao Cao *'Nine Rings Blade' - Sun Jian *'Double-Edge Trident' - Jiang Wei *'Short Rod' - Zhuge Dan *'Javelin' - Wen Yang *'Flaming Sword' - DLC Diver Weapons *'Dragon Spear' - Zhao Yun *'Crescent Blade' - Guan Yu *'Dual Blade' - Cao Pi *'Horsehair Whip' - Sima Yi *'Striking Sword' - Sima Zhao *'Talisman Cards' - Zuo Ci *'Flail Sword' - Zhang Bao *'Blade Bow' - DLC Weapon Compatibility This chart is a list of every character's compatibility rating with specific types of weaponry. The more stars they have, the more damage they can inflict with a particular weapon. *★ - Initial compatibility rank. Boosts weapon attack by 2 points. *★★ - Character must reach Level 10 to be in this rank. Boosts weapon attack by 5 points. *★★★ - Character must reach Level 18 to be in this rank. Boosts weapon attack by 7 points. *★★★★ - Character must reach Level 26 to be in this rank. Boosts weapon attack by 10 points. Can also perform an action skill related to preferred weapon type. :* only available in Shin Sangoku Musou 7: Moushouden. Weapon Attributes This is a list of attributes found in the game. With a maximum of 10 levels per attribute, up to 6 can be attached to a non-rare weapon via tempering. :* indicates attributes with no level capacity. Sword Acquiring Emperor's Might *'Stage:' Battle of Liang Province *'Requirements:' Defeat Ma Chao, Ma Dai, and Han Sui without a single officer of Wu being defeated. Rapier Acquiring Verdant Thrust *'Stage:' Capture of Wei *'Requirements:' Defeat Zhang Liao, Li Dian, and Yue Jin within 10 minutes of starting the battle. War Fan Acquiring Emerald Wing *'Stage:' Battle of Chibi (Shu) *'Requirements:' Prevent the Wei officers from entering the prayer ceremony location until the ceremony is complete. Twin Swords Acquiring Heavenly Swords *'Stage:' Defense of Xu Province *'Requirements:' Prevent Zhang Liao and Xu Huang from entering Xu Province Castle and defeat all of the fire attack units before they can set the fire attack. Spear Acquiring Emerald Spear *'Stage:' Ambush at Chang'an *'Requirements:' Find the maiden's sister within 5 minutes of starting the battle. Pike Acquiring Crimson Fury *'Stage:' Battle of Fan Castle (Wu) *'Requirements:' Defeat Guan Yu for the first time within 3 minutes of starting the battle. Double Voulge Acquiring Hellish Voulge *'Stage:' Battle of the Wuzhang Plains *'Requirements:' Defeat Sima Shi and Sima Zhao within 12 minutes of starting the battle. Great Sword Acquiring Soaring Dragon *'Stage:' Pacification of Nanzhong *'Requirements:' Defeat Yang Feng and capture the catapult support base within 5 minutes of starting the battle. Throwing Knives Acquiring Rain Blades *'Stage:' Battle of Jianye *'Requirements:' Arrive at Sun Xiu's side within 8 minutes of Jianye Castle opening its gates. Chain & Sickle Acquiring Heavenly Sickle *'Stage:' Battle of Xiapi *'Requirements:' Eliminate the enemy messenger before he escapes to Yuan Shu, then defeat Chen Gong without losing a single Wei officer. Flail Acquiring Godly Flail *'Stage:' Battle of Hefei (Wu - Hypothetical) *'Requirements:' Defeat Li Dian and Yue Jin before the ram is destroyed. Club Acquiring Bull Club *'Stage:' Battle of Chibi (Wei - Historical) *'Requirements:' Defeat Gan Ning within 7 minutes of starting the battle. Nunchaku Acquiring Storm Wave *'Stage:' Battle of Fan Castle (Shu - Historical) *'Requirements:' Personally defeat all of the Wu officers within 5 minutes after the Wu forces arrive. Staff Acquiring Crimson Cloud *'Stage:' Battle of Nanjun *'Requirements:' Personally rescue Gan Ning within 5 minutes of starting the battle. Gloves Acquiring Shaman's Gloves *'Stage:' Rescue at Baidi Castle *'Requirements:' Defeat 3 of the following officers with a ballista within 8 minutes of starting the battle: Chen Jiao, Chen Wei, Cao Zhang, or Wang Shuang. Bow Acquiring Demon Hunter *'Stage:' Battle of Mt. Dingjun *'Requirements:' Defeat Cao Zhen, Wang Yi, Xu Huang, Cao Zhang, and Du Xi, then arrive at Mt. Tiandang before the Wei forces' main unit arrives. Shaman Rod Acquiring Heavenly Scepter *'Stage:' Yellow Turban Conflict *'Requirements:' Defeat Huangfu Song without losing a single Yellow Turban officer. Iron Fan Acquiring Illusion Fan *'Stage:' Assault at Xinye *'Requirements:' Rescue the strange animals before Sun Quan can reach the first checkpoint. Sword & Shield Acquiring Heavenly Set *'Stage:' Battle of Tianshui *'Requirements:' Capture both Anding and Nan'an before Jiang Wei can reach them. Flying Swords Acquiring Aerial Blade *'Stage:' Battle of Taoyang *'Requirements:' Defeat Hu Ji, Liao Hua, and Zhang Yi within 5 minutes after Xiahou Ba begins withdrawing. Halberd Acquiring Soul Crusher *'Stage:' Xiapi Defensive Battle *'Requirements:' Rescue Song Xian, Hou Cheng, and Wei Xu, thus preventing their defection. Twin Axes Acquiring Dragon Axes *'Stage:' Battle of Hefei *'Requirements:' Defeat Zhou Tai and Lu Meng within 12 minutes of starting the battle. Lance Acquiring Spear of Armageddon *'Stage:' Battle of Jiange *'Requirements:' Ensure the success of the decoy strategy and defeat Jiang Wei in the main camp within 8 minutes of starting the battle. Twin Rods Acquiring Demon Rods *'Stage:' Pursuit at Shouchun *'Requirements:' Defeat Jia Xu's unit before it can enter the Wu forces' main camp. Axe Acquiring Roaring Axe *'Stage:' Battle of Wan Castle *'Requirements:' Escape from Wan Castle within 8 minutes. Curved Sword Acquiring Void *'Stage:' Battle of Shiting *'Requirements:' Defeat Sima Shi and Sima Zhao within 2 minutes and 30 seconds of the successful use of the false surrender plot. Claws Acquiring Elegant Claws *'Stage:' Battle of Mt. Dingjun (Wei) *'Requirements:' Defeat Zhao Yun, Ma Dai, and Zhang Bao within 8 minutes of starting the battle. Tonfa Acquiring Conqueror's Roar *'Stage:' Conquest of Wujun *'Requirements:' Defeat Taishi Ci twice within 5 minutes of starting the battle. Crossbow Acquiring Falcon Strike *'Stage:' Battle of New Hefei Castle *'Requirements:' Defeat Man Chong before he arrives in the Wu forces' main camp. Wheels Acquiring Princess Wheels *'Stage:' Battle of Xiangyang *'Requirements:' Launch an assault on Xiangyang Castle and defeat Lu Gong within 2 minutes from when Sun Jian gives the order to attack. Chain Whip Acquiring Phoenix Spine *'Stage:' Eliminate Dong Zhuo *'Requirements:' Defeat Zhang Liao within 8 minutes of starting the battle. Spinner Acquiring Deadly Gale *'Stage:' Pacification of Nanzhong *'Requirements:' Defeat Meng Huo, after he appears in the center of the battlefield, within 8 minutes of starting the battle. Arm Cannon Acquiring Earthshaker *'Stage:' Xiahou Ba's Journey *'Requirements:' Defeat all of the Shu officers along the way and successfully block the path twice within 8 minutes of starting the battle. Brush Acquiring Heavenly Brush *'Stage:' Battle of the Wuzhang Plains *'Requirements:' Complete the retreat without a single Shu officer being defeated. Flute Acquiring Pearl Flute *'Stage:' Uprising at Xuchang *'Requirements:' Encounter Zuo Ci again within 8 minutes after he appears. Harp Acquiring Heavenly Harp *'Stage:' Campaign for Jianye *'Requirements:' Defeat Lu Xun's and Lu Meng's assault unit before it can reach Cao Cao's main camp. Orb & Scepter Acquiring Heavenly Phoenix *'Stage:' Battle of Xinye *'Requirements:' Defeat Xu Shu within 8 minutes of starting the battle. Trishula Acquiring Azure Tip *'Stage:' Battle of Tong Gate *'Requirements:' Enter the Coalition forces' own headquarters within 8 minutes of Ma Chao's surprise attack on the main camp. Podao Acquiring Demon Slayer *'Stage:' Battle of Fan Castle (Wei) *'Requirements:' Prevent the defection of Yu Jin, Hu Xiu, and Fu Fang before assisting Fan Castle. Dragon Spear Acquiring Heavenly Dragon *'Stage:' Battle of Yiling (Shu) *'Requirements:' Prevent the Wu forces' plot and defeat Ling Tong, Gan Ning, and Zhou Tai within 9 minutes of Liu Bei giving the order to begin. Crescent Blade Acquiring Godly Dragon *'Stage:' Battle of Hulao Gate (Shu) *'Requirements:' Defeat Hua Xiong and Lu Bu within 14 minutes of starting the battle. Twin Pike Acquiring Heaven's Venom *'Stage:' Battle of Changban *'Requirements:' Defeat Jia Xu without having a single peasant escape. Dagger Axe Acquiring Destruction *'Stage:' Battle of Jieting (Shu) *'Requirements:' Defeat 300 enemies and force Xiang Lang, Gao Xiang, and Liao Hua to retreat to the Shu forces' main camp within 5 minutes of starting the battle. Bombs Acquiring Demon Bomb *'Stage:' Chase at Hulao Gate *'Requirements:' Defeat Yuan Shao within 7 minutes of Luoyang erupting in flames without losing a single officer from Dong Zhuo's forces. Short Pike Acquiring Stormy Pike *'Stage:' Defense of Jiangxia *'Requirements:' Successfully maintain the defensive lines without losing either of the eastern garrisons. Mace Acquiring World Smasher *'Stage:' Pursuit at Nanjun *'Requirements:' Defeat Guan Yu, Zhang Fei, and Zhao Yun within 8 minutes of starting the battle. Great Axe Acquiring Soulcleaver *'Stage:' Imperial Escort *'Requirements:' Help the carriage break through the gates within 5 minutes after Yuan Shu seals the gates. Pugil Stick Acquiring Butterfly Staff *'Stage:' Defeat Gan Ji *'Requirements:' Defeat Gan Ji twice within 8 minutes of starting the battle. Spiked Shield Acquiring Talon Wall *'Stage:' Battle of Xu Province *'Requirements:' Capture the catapults before they start attacking the capital, then defeat Zhang Fei and Zhao Yun before they can reach the main camp. Lightning Sword Acquiring Emperor's Light *'Stage:' Wen Qin's Rebellion *'Requirements:' Return to the Wei forces' main camp within 1 minute of Wen Yang's surprise attack. Arm Blade Acquiring Tiger's Edge *'Stage:' Battle of Chibi (Wu) *'Requirements:' Defeat the 8 officers of the Wei forces' vanguard before they can enter the allied main camp. Boomerang Acquiring Heaven's Return *'Stage:' Nanzhong Rescue Mission *'Requirements:' After rescuing King Mulu, save Meng Huo before King Mulu appears again. Circle Blade Acquiring Goblin Chakram *'Stage:' Battle of Guangling *'Requirements:' Successfully carry out the surprise attack and defeat Sima Yi within 9 minutes. Siege Spear Acquiring Spear of Conquest *'Stage:' Capture of Chengdu *'Requirements:' Defeat Guan Suo and Guan Yinping before they can enter the Wei forces' main camp. Sword & Hook Acquiring Dispersion Blade *'Stage:' Battle of Xinye (Shu) *'Requirements:' Defeat Cao Ren, Yue Jin, Li Dian, and Zhang He within 8 minutes of starting the battle. General's Sword Acquiring Conqueror's Blade *'Stage:' Battle of Baidi Castle *'Requirements:' Open the gates to Baidi Castle within 14 minutes of starting the battle. Bow & Rod Acquiring Bow of Destruction *'Stage:' Escape from Luoyang *'Requirements:' Arrive at the siege weapon testing grounds without Lu Bu smashing a single gate. Dual Blade Acquiring Azure Storm *'Stage:' Battle of Guandu *'Requirements:' Carry out the fire attack without a single officer of Cao Cao's forces being forced to escape. Nine Rings Blade Acquiring Imperial Tiger *'Stage:' Assault on Xuchang *'Requirements:' Carry out the fire attack within 12 minutes of starting the battle. Swallow Swords Acquiring Crimson Swallow *'Stage:' Battle of Yiling *'Requirements:' Defeat Liu Bei for the first time within 5 minutes of Lu Xun giving the order after Liu Bei's whereabouts become unknown. Three Sectional Staff Acquiring Raging Winds *'Stage:' Battle of Ruxukou *'Requirements:' Capture all of the Wei garrisons within 5 minutes and 40 seconds of Lu Meng giving the order to take them. Double-Edge Trident Acquiring Qilin Trident *'Stage:' Invasion of Luoyang *'Requirements:' Escape Luoyang Castle within 10 minutes of the Luoyang main gates closing. Shadow Fan Acquiring Leader's Fan *'Stage:' Battle of Chengdu *'Requirements:' Carry out the surprise attack and capture Luo Castle within 5 minutes of starting the battle. Horsehair Whip Acquiring Royal Whip *'Stage:' Pursuit at Wuzhang Plains *'Requirements:' Defeat 300 members of the Shu forces, including Zhao Zhi, Zhang Ni, and Du Rui. Striking Sword Acquiring Sealant Blade *'Stage:' Battle of Chengdu (Jin) *'Requirements:' Defeat Guan Suo and Jiang Wei in Chengdu Castle within 7 minutes after Liu Shan temporarily withdraws. Short Rod Acquiring Golden Might *'Stage:' Battle of New Hefei Castle (Jin) *'Requirements:' Lure out Zhuge Ke from the main camp within 5 minutes after the gates to New Hefei Castle open. Extension Blade Acquiring Heaven's Reach *'Stage:' Skirmish at Guandu *'Requirements:' Prevent the withdrawal of Liu Bei and Zhang Fei while preventing Zhenji and Zhang He from defecting. Talisman Cards Acquiring Heavenly Deck *'Stage:' Phantoms of Xuchang *'Requirements:' Successfully place 3 of the altars and defeat Sima Yi without a single phantom officer being defeated. Wheeled Halberd Acquiring Heavenly Destruction *'Stage:' Battle of Hulao Gate (Wei) *'Requirements:' Break through Hulao Gate without a single allied officer being defeated. Dual Hookblades Acquiring Talons of Conquest *'Stage:' Battle of Yan Province (Wei) *'Requirements:' Reach the northern river bank within 5 minutes of starting the battle. Rake Acquiring Deadly Incisors *'Stage:' Battle of Runan *'Requirements:' Defeat Zhang Chunhua and Wang Yuanji within 8 minutes of starting the battle. Flail Sword Acquiring Dragonspeak *'Stage:' Battle of Lukou *'Requirements:' Prevent all of the enemy fire attacks within 7 minutes of starting the battle. Wingblades Acquiring Golden Dragon *'Stage:' Battle of Chencang *'Requirements:' Defeat Xiahou Wei before word of the Wei forces' infiltration of the castle can spread. Dual-Headed Mace Acquiring Dragon Smasher *'Stage:' Battle of Fan Castle (Shu - Hypothetical) *'Requirements:' Personally defeat all of the Wu officers within 4 minutes of the arrival of the Wu forces. Throwing Axes Acquiring Hidden Essence *'Stage:' Final Conflict at Chibi *'Requirements:' Seize the Coalition forces' ballistae before they can be used to defeat a Wei officer. Wired Gloves Acquiring Purple Fury *'Stage:' Defeat the Rebels *'Requirements:' Defeat Zhong Chan and Zhong Yao within 5 minutes of starting the battle. Javelin Acquiring Skycrusher *'Stage:' Defense of Chengdu *'Requirements:' Defeat Meng Huo without the central garrison erupting in flames. __NOWYSIWYG__